<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>隔壁Lucis的教授 by withoutleaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329418">隔壁Lucis的教授</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf'>withoutleaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>学院AU<br/>有奇怪的设定<br/>写于2017年，从lofter搬来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cor Leonis/Loqi Tummelt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我迟早要他好看。”Loqi咬牙切齿着高声宣告，撞上宿舍的门，震得书桌上的玻璃杯惊险地一晃。<br/>可惜这个时间的宿舍里只有最不可能搭腔的Ravus。宿舍里陷入尴尬的静默，Ravus从书里抬眼，只给了他一个夹杂着不耐和轻蔑的一瞥。<br/>Loqi也瞧不上这个莫名其妙从小地方转进来的新室友，可是心里的抱怨又不吐不快。他瞪了Ravus半晌，把手里的书重重扔到床上，哼哼唧唧地自言自语。<br/>Ravus已经懒得再去嘲笑他的幼稚言行，扫了一眼被Loqi粗暴对待的书，了然地“啧”了一声。<br/>假如你是同龄人中的佼佼者，一路兴高采烈地碾压到Niflheim大学，接受到无数的赞美和自认为“对得起自己的天赋”的教育，那么其弊端也非常明显了。Loqi十分坚定地听不进任何批评，坚信那无疑是出于嫉妒。<br/>但这些批评里，有一类无疑是非常刺耳的。<br/>“到底还是年轻人。”白发苍苍的老教授慈眉善目地对他说，“你不妨向隔壁Lucis的Leonis教授学习一下，他的经历有许多值得你借鉴的地方——”<br/>学你大爷。<br/>Loqi第无数次被迫接受“隔壁Lucis的Leonis教授”主题教育，到底没在德高望重的老教授面前骂出声，最后忍辱负重地接过书。（“他的新书对你很有指导意义呢，刚刚出版，图书馆都还不一定有。”老教授这么说。）<br/>Loqi非常踏实地，三年如一日地，真心实意地讨厌Cor Leonis。他本来对Cor的研究方向一丝兴趣都没有，后来硬是转了过去，坚信自己有一天能把这个素未谋面就把他得罪了个透的人踩在脚底下。<br/>而好好了解一下这个人的机会就在眼前了：在短学期改革的第二年，Cor开了门课。<br/>包括短学期在内的，Niflheim大学和Lucis大学合作的任何事情，都和硝烟弥漫的战场没有区别。<br/>谁让Lucis资金丰厚，而Niflheim苦巴巴地把周围的学校合并了，才勉强被批了一笔钱。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，几年前Niflheim刚刚步入正轨，好几栋宿舍的暖气却在一场声势浩大的暴风雪里彻底报销。Lucis的学生幸灾乐祸地po出在宿舍里穿着夏装的照片，Niflheim人看着自家苟延残喘的制暖咬碎了牙。<br/>在这个每年一次的、可以跨校选课的短学期里，两校学生没一见面就掐起来，就已经很矜持了。<br/>上课当天，Loqi精神振奋地早早起床，连把牙刷扔回杯子的动作都比以前更趾高气扬。他从柜子最角落拽出从来不穿的白衬衣，恶狠狠地熨平。<br/>“不知道的大概还以为你是去见偶像。”Ravus讽刺。<br/>为着这句话，Ravus在他心目中的讨厌程度也光荣地升了一位，把行政区天天除了正事什么都干的Ardyn Izunia挤了下去。<br/>.<br/>短学期的课，听课还不如自己看书。Loqi心里抱怨着，看Cor的激光笔在投影幕上移动。他用手托着脸，脸上本不太明显的婴儿肥被凸显，看起来像个被课业绊住不能出去玩的小学生。<br/>不过，这个四十多岁的人似乎比他想象地要年轻一点。不像Niflheim不分师生都有种以生活作息不规律为荣的风气，Lusic好像还挺鼓励师生养成健康的生活习惯。仔细看的话，Cor的身材上似乎还有些坚持锻炼的痕迹。Loqi一边转着笔，一边漫无边际地想。不过表情绷得这么紧，就差直接在脸上写上“别想混学分”几个字了。<br/>Loqi不担心学分，比起那个他更担心下课之后Cor走得太快。要是他因为今天没堵到Cor得再等一个星期，他这一个星期就没有一天能不气得睡不了觉了。<br/>果然，Cor的作风比他想象中还要雷厉风行。从下课到理齐东西踏出教室也就不到三十秒，不过Loqi已经在他的必经之路上站稳了。<br/>被学生拦住去路的Leonis教授低头看着他：“你有什么事情吗？”<br/>我刚刚怎么没注意到他这么高。<br/>Loqi摒弃了一瞬间的杂念，清了清嗓子，正准备说出为了让对方立刻记住他，而想了整整一周的开场白。<br/>“Loqi tummelt？”Cor扫了一眼他还拿在手里的听课证，略微皱眉，“我记得你。你们学院的教授和我提过你的论文。”<br/>Loqi睁大了眼睛，呼吸无意识间急促起来。他咬紧牙根扬着下巴，在Cor换气的短暂间隙里紧紧盯着那双蓝眼睛。<br/>“第一页就有4个错字。虽然没有产生歧义，但你的态度太不严谨了。”<br/>什、什么？！<br/>说完这句话，Cor还和他对视了一眼。<br/>在Loqi一帆风顺的人生中，他还从没被这么严厉的目光洗礼过。他张了张嘴，但喉咙仿佛被什么东西哽住了，居然一句话都没说出来。而等他从震惊中缓过来，Cor早就不知道到哪里去了。<br/>他身侧不远处几个年轻女孩还在往这边张望，言语里满是对“Leonis教授居然知道他”的羡慕之情。<br/>一瞬间，仿佛有一团火迅速地从脖颈烧上他的耳畔，烫得他无所适从。Loqi跌跌撞撞地想要逃离现场，险些撞上玻璃门，甚至忘了临走前要先瞪那几个女孩一眼。<br/>“该死的。”他的念头从未如此真实过，“我最烦的就是Cor Leonis。 ”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>众所周知，Leonis教授的课是炼狱。<br/>Loqi对这种说法嗤之以鼻，直到Cor宣布了成绩的评定标准。<br/>“我缺课是因为有测评啊？”Loqi难以置信，“哪怕你把我出勤的分数全扣光——”<br/>“哦，那你请假了吗？”Cor打断他。<br/>“……”忘了。<br/>“旷课直接不及格，没有商量的余地。”Cor停顿了一下，接着说，“但是作业还是要交的。”<br/>没分数谁给你交作业啊。<br/>虽然这样腹诽着，但Loqi也知道：他要是真的就此不交作业，他就真的要不及格了。尽管不心疼学分，但挂科对他来说前所未有地丢人。<br/>要不要想想办法？毕竟如Loqi刚刚所言，就算Cor给他的出勤打零分，他也能把总分凑到及格。</p><p>在Loqi纠结“在Cor面前丢脸”还是“在所有人面前挂科”这个命题的期间，人们谈论的话题悄然统一。然而Loqi好几天后才发现这件事。自家教授第一次放弃了“在Cor课后把Loqi叫过来，并且坚持要听他的感想”的残酷行径。Loqi很想借此庆幸教授停止了这种坚持了数年的“主题教育”，但又总觉得事情不太对劲。<br/>“怎么，不知道？”Aranea向后倚了倚，交叠着双腿，“你不是追随他的研究方向吗？他五月份的时候不是有个‘大进展’吗？”<br/>“我什么时候‘追随’他了？！”Loqi立刻坚决反驳。<br/>Aranea扶着额头：“有事说事，少给我咬文嚼字。”Loqi愿意耗一整个下午证明，她还懒得听呢。<br/>“知道。”Loqi烦躁地拿指甲在桌面上刮来刮去，“然后呢？”<br/>何止是知道，简直是嫉妒到咬牙切齿了。当时Loqi死死瞪着电脑生了好几天的闷气，上课开小差的时候还阴森森地望着Lusic大学的方向，以至于他周围一圈都没有人愿意靠近。<br/>“啧。”虽然Aranea也很烦Loqi这副浮躁样子，但还是表现了身为学姐的大度，“有人——别问我是谁，忘了——重复了Leonis教授做过的实验，但结果和预期不一样，你明白我的意思吗？”<br/>Loqi不明所以地看着她。<br/>“有人质疑Cor Leonis学术造假。”</p><p>等到Loqi意识到他完全被焦躁和无明支配，无所事事了好几个小时的时候，他已经完全错过饭点了。电脑不知道待机了多久，手机的屏幕被各式各样的消息充满，他“咔哒”按了锁屏，想着干脆假装自己什么也不知道好了。<br/>Loqi在校外的街上游荡。露天的烧烤店还和往常一样生意火爆。但对他而言，强烈的不真实感压倒了生理上的饥饿。<br/>他在这条路上走了很久，他坚信自己比所有人走得都快都好，偏偏所有人都指着前面一个模糊的影子说你走的是那个人曾经走过的路，何况他还走得比你更好。<br/>他一边咬着牙说不可能一边走得更快，然后又有人对他悄然耳语：那其实是海市蜃楼。<br/>他难道不应该松口气，难道不该趾高气扬地大笑吗？<br/>他脚前的一个干瘪的易拉罐即将变成他泄愤的对象，但他在蓄力的几秒里听到有人叫他的名字。<br/>卡利戈已经半醉，夸张地对他做了个邀请的手势。Loqi很直白地白了他一眼作为回答。<br/>Loqi对卡利戈没有偏见，他一视同仁地瞧不起所有他认为是傻瓜的人。<br/>“喝一杯呗。”卡利戈从喉咙里涌出一声笑，“反正你也正是得意的时候。”<br/>“我很烦。”<br/>“是吗？”卡利戈说着拉开啤酒的拉环，溢出的泡沫沾在他手指上，“那我手里可有个让你高兴的好消息——Cor Leonis要倒霉了！”<br/>紧接着，他绘声绘色地讲述了许多细节：质疑Cor的人有多肯定，听说了这件事的人又有多震惊、多厌恶。<br/>Loqi掏出手机看了眼时间。很好，等回到宿舍的时候他大概还有时间吃个杯面。<br/>下一刻，他上前一步，照脸给了卡利戈一拳。后者毫无防备地挨了一击，摔了手里的锡罐对Loqi怒吼。<br/>“像你这种不务正业混日子的人，”Loqi窝了许久的火一下子爆发了出来，“什么时候也有对他说三道四的资格了？”</p><p>医院里。<br/>“认识的同学喝醉了挑衅你，你就动手了？”Cor重复了一遍这个和他听闻的完全不同的版本，“这之后呢？”<br/>这之后我就让人揍了一顿呗。<br/>Loqi在心里翻了个白眼，毫不脸红地胡编乱造：“然后我就和他们三个干了一架，把他们挨个摁在地上揍到服啊，你以为呢？”<br/>Cor无声地用视线扫过他上了夹板的胳膊，贴了纱布的额角以及让他说话间时不时倒吸一口凉气的嘴角破口：“是吗？”<br/>Loqi自以为非常有气势地瞪了他一眼，被Cor看了回来。仿佛被他的眼神烫到，Loqi不自然地别过眼，拿那只健全的手摸了摸鼻子，假装什么都没发生。<br/>这个人无论什么时候都看起来一副过分认真的样子。<br/>“没什么事情的话，我先回去了。”<br/>“喂。”Loqi按捺再三，还是没能抑制住八卦之心，“那什么，你们的实验结果到底造假没有啊？”<br/>Cor皱眉：“你不能确定我有没有造假，就站出来替我说话？”<br/>Loqi愣了一下，半晌反应过来，险些咬了舌头：“什么？！你听谁说的？！我才不是——”<br/>“怎么能没有了解清楚事实就直接发声辩护？”Cor接着说，“没有事实做依据是大忌，你好好反思一下。”<br/>Loqi脸上正在生成的红晕因为他的话卡了卡，随即迅速覆盖整张脸——这次是因为气得。<br/>Cor看Loqi一副说不出话来的样子，把他的表情简单地理解为了羞愧，然后以他一贯的风格迅速道别离开了。<br/>病房里一片寂静，等到Loqi想到回击的时候，Cor坐过的椅子都凉了。<br/>“我要是再说你一句好话，”Loqi的声音像是从牙缝里逼出来的，“我下学期的奖学金全拿来请宿舍吃饭。”</p><p>数日后。<br/>虽然一时头脑发热就预支了不存在的奖学金，但Loqi一向对自己很自信。对他来说，查成绩的日子是美好的、值得买一杯冰可乐来庆祝的。比如今天。<br/>Loqi咬着吸管，敲击着鼠标，满怀期待地看着网页一点点刷新出来。<br/>虽然他对Cor那家伙还是怎么看怎么不顺眼，但鉴于他特意来看望过伤患，Loqi认为自己从那副冰冷的躯壳下窥见了一星半点的人情味。尽管含量尚且不及Ravus——这位冷冰冰的室友对他妹妹好得没话说……<br/>下一刻，Loqi怒视着电脑屏幕，半瘫着的身体一下子从床上弹起来。受伤的手臂不满于这种粗暴对待，疼痛通过神经同时反映到大脑皮层和他的面部神经，使得他脸上呈现出一种混合着愤怒和痛苦的扭曲表情。<br/>“？！”Loqi深感人类语言的匮乏，“Cor Leonis还是没给我过！！！”<br/>----<br/>关于养伤的一个段子：<br/>“帮忙带份茄汁鸡块。”Loqi给Ravus发消息。<br/>过了一会儿，Ravus扔给他一盒炒芹菜盖饭。<br/>隔日，Loqi点了青椒炒肉。<br/>然后收获了一份炒芹菜盖饭。<br/>再转天，炒芹菜盖饭。<br/>再再转天，炒芹菜盖饭。<br/>“谁愿意吃那鬼东西啊！”Loqi炸了，“还是最难吃的二食堂的！你天天都在二食堂吃饭吗？！”<br/>“不是。”Ravus冷静地说，“我特意绕过去给你买的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ravus买走了食堂的最后一份煎饺。<br/>他拿着托盘扬长而去，临走时留给Loqi眼角的一瞥。Loqi习惯性地白了回去，等到他的视线转回窗口，他才后知后觉地发现：<br/>Ravus买走了最后一份煎饺？！<br/>Loqi拿着饭卡，瞪着他面前的窗口。<br/>他心心念念了好几天！从周三早上的突发奇想直到现在。这期间Ravus无数次烦不胜烦地告诉他要么叫外卖要么闭嘴，但Loqi坚持要在深夜诉说他对周一特供的煎饺的渴望。<br/>报复来的措不及防。<br/>明明已经放假了，学校里怎么还这么多人。Loqi闷闷不乐地嚼着嘴里的油菜，小半截叶子还在嘴唇外。他在养伤，他需要营养。<br/>更需要同院的学生不要再用那种令人发毛的、绝对是误会了什么的眼神看着他。<br/>Loqi瞪走了第三十一个来八卦他为什么受伤的学妹。<br/>Aranea在他看不见的地方安抚那个学妹道：“他就是害羞。”<br/>而Loqi对此一无所知。<br/>终于，在又一个人靠近他并且把手放在他的肩膀上试图搭话的时候，Loqi炸毛了。<br/>“我最后再对你们说一遍！”Loqi气急败坏地拍案而起，“Cor Leonis是我见过最讨厌、最冷血、最不讲理的教授！我从来没替他说过话，以后也不会！能不能让我好好吃个饭？！”<br/>语毕，他畅快地吐了口气，看向半天没动静多半是被他吓傻了的——<br/>Cor面无表情地看着他。<br/>Loqi从没听说过教授会亲自到食堂找学生。<br/>更没听说过Lucis的教授会到Niflheim的食堂找学生。<br/>虽然Loqi非常乐意用他的愤怒和不满淹没Cor，但在他的预想中，这件事情应该发生在他Loqi Tummelt声名鹊起之后。或者起码，是他正面痛斥Cor。<br/>但是话都说到这一步了，他是绝对不会向Cor低头认错的。不管Cor现在开口说什么，他都一定要冷漠以对。<br/>“吃完饭跟我出来。”<br/>“……哦。”</p><p>Cor来找他做什么？良心发现想给他改成绩？<br/>Loqi一直跟在他身后，从人声鼎沸的食堂走到僻静的林荫小道。Cor没看见墙角那边你侬我侬的小情侣，小情侣先一步看见了他，立刻落荒而逃。大概是因为Cor长了张整顿风纪的脸的吧。Loqi眯着眼睛看着远去了的小情侣。<br/>艺术学院的Dino，我就知道是你。<br/>“假期有安排吗？”Cor问，“有没有兴趣来Lucis的实验室帮忙？”<br/>帮忙？虽然以往假期都有类似的安排，但鉴于他现在的半残状态，他还打算借此逃避劳动呢。<br/>不过，这么奇奇怪怪地忽然找过来，难不成Cor终于意识到他应该给Loqi点福利来表达感激之情？<br/>Loqi思考着，无意识地鼓起了脸。<br/>也许没有。Cor看着他，在心里说。以他的脸型，其实不太看的出这么细微的动作。<br/>“你没在骗我吧？”Loqi抬起头，一脸质疑。<br/>Cor叹了口气。<br/>他们站的近，轻微的气流因此拂过Loqi的脸，他别过头，一副好像他才是被冒犯的人的表情。<br/>静默持续了小半分钟，Loqi才意识到Cor还在等着他的回答。<br/>“挺好的机会我没理由……”Loqi把头转回来，梗着脖子想找个不那么丢脸的说辞。<br/>Cor一直盯着他。<br/>这本来没什么不正常，对话时直视对方的眼睛是个简单的社交礼仪。但Loqi心里就是莫名地一悸。<br/>但他不想显得像个高中生小姑娘，硬着头皮回视Cor：“没理由拒绝。”<br/>Cor点了点头，和他简单交代了点注意事项。冰蓝色的眼睛里有某种Loqi讨厌的锐利，刺得他浑身发麻。他有一下没一下地轻挠自己的脸颊，直到Cor提出交换联系方式。<br/>“便于有时间变动的时候及时联系你。”Cor这么说。<br/>合情合理。</p><p>在这个风口浪尖上来Cor的实验室，Loqi都要被自己感动了。<br/>尽管他很想亲眼目睹一下那个充满争议的实验，但Cor没有让他如愿。他们连着好几天都在测定物质组分。成果是发现了某工厂的试剂纯度不达标。某个能从袖口看到刺青痕迹，健壮地像是走错了地方的研究生怒气冲冲地说要去举报。<br/>Loqi觉得自己可能误入了什么监督管理局。<br/>Loqi左边站着一个一看就很好骗的黄毛，黄毛正在休息时间里进行一局紧张刺激的王与骑士，全然不知自己即将降临的命运。然而当Loqi准备开始套话的时候，小黄毛被指使去干活了。<br/>Loqi抬起头，看见Cor朝门口的方向偏了一下头，示意他跟着出去。<br/>“有什么想问的可以直接问我。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【ff15/CL】隔壁Lucis的教授 end<br/>赶在联动之前写完了。生怕那之后loqi人设就完全变了_(:з」∠)_</p><p>有车，外链</p><p>-----</p><p>“我上个月借用了Niflheim的实验室重复过我的实验——你站直了。”Cor对着Loqi站姿皱眉，“结果你大概也知道了。”</p><p>Loqi不情不愿地把后背从墙壁上移开：“什么？”</p><p>“失败了。”Cor言简意赅，“不是偶然，鉴于大多数人都不能成功。”</p><p>Loqi感觉自己的呼吸急促了起来：“那最开始呢？你不是宣称你成功了吗？”</p><p>这是最一针见血的疑问。</p><p>“问题在年初购进的药品。实际上的纯度远没有到达应有的标准，这点我们刚刚也已经证实了。”Cor说，“不出意外，促使试验成功的关键就在那里面的杂质里。”</p><p>Loqi目瞪口呆：“虽然我也不是没听说过这种事……”但我们都是当笑话听的。“你打算怎么办？询问厂家？”他紧接着问。</p><p>“会进行了解，但希望不大。”</p><p>“难道要靠猜的吗？”</p><p>“就目前来看的是这样。”语毕，Cor沉默地看着他。</p><p>Loqi不知道Cor为什么这么盯着他，却莫名开始紧张起来。他没好气地问：“这么看着我做什么？”</p><p>Cor摇了摇头。</p><p>Loqi再迟钝，也能看出这个动作不可能是在赞赏他。他不高兴地别开眼。他真是多余同情Cor。</p><p>同时，他心里也明白，面前这个人也不需要。做了课题，研究出成果，就发布。成果被质疑，找到问题，接着研究，不知道什么时候才能证明自己的诚实，但Cor脸上看不出恼火。</p><p>Loqi知道有些人做这行不是为了名利，但名声扫地完全是另一回事。</p><p>Loqi顿了顿脚。</p><p>“无论如何，事情有了眉目，后面的方向也就明确了。”Cor说，“今天晚上我请客。”</p><p> </p><p>现在，Cor已经为“邀请Loqi参加聚餐”这个决定感到后悔了。研究生们不见外地一哄而散，Cor叹口气，打断了Loqi持续数十分钟不间断的，对他的抱怨：“你喝了多少？”</p><p>“不用你管！”Loqi呛声，“你永远都这么多管闲事——”</p><p>Cor看他一副还要继续批驳他架势，实在感到头疼。</p><p>说到兴处，Loqi伸手揪住Cor的领子。</p><p>这本来是很有威势的动作，无奈Cor身高太过可观，看起来就像Loqi整个人挂在他领子上。Loqi犹自未觉，踮着脚晃晃悠悠地攀在Cor身上接着大放厥词。</p><p>“世界上怎么能有像你这么讨厌的人？！”Loqi口齿不清地说，“知道来医院探望我，怎么不知道让我把课过了？！”</p><p>Loqi停顿一下，似乎是在酝酿新的说辞。今天骂得太过畅快淋漓，都要用完他几年的存货了。想着想着，Loqi激动地要站直，结果脚下一滑就要扑倒在地面上。</p><p>Cor托住他的胳膊。尽管Loqi的手还死死拽着他的领子不放，勒得Cor有点呼吸困难。Cor怀疑Loqi打算和他同归于尽在这，刚刚那些话权作临终遗言。</p><p>Loqi看起来有点骂累了。他放松身体，导致更多的重量朝Cor身上压过去。后者皱着眉头撑住他，试图让他自己站直。</p><p>但今天晚上的Loqi绝不会让Cor如意，他残存的知觉指导着他不要脸且没得商量地完全反对Cor的意愿。Cor扶他他就一定要倒下，Cor要拦计程车他就扑在Cor的胳膊上，Cor叫他松开，他毫不犹豫地把他缠得比Niflheim里管违章停车的老大爷撵学生还紧。</p><p>等Cor意识到自己惹上了多大的麻烦时，一切已经太迟了。</p><p>想从Loqi嘴里问出来他的宿舍位置只不过是徒劳，无奈之下Cor只能连哄带骗地把Loqi带回自己的公寓。</p><p>“Cor你完全，嗝，是个混蛋！”</p><p>“是。进电梯，别挡住按键。”</p><p>“你完全是靠运气成功的！我早晚、早晚有一天要告诉人们什么是真正的天才！”</p><p>“会的，你就是。”Cor无视了Loqi一连串的“我当然是”，“我要开门了，别压在门上。”</p><p>当大门“咔哒”一声落了锁，Cor心里还是稍微松了一口气。尽管Loqi仍然不依不饶地挂在他身上，但到了自己家里，收拾一个醉鬼并且让他去老实睡觉并不是什么不可完成的任务。首先要把他送到卧室——</p><p>Cor清晰的思路忽然卡住了。上次出现这种状况，还是熬了通宵却坚守岗位的助手递给了他完全错误的试剂，险些炸了实验室。</p><p>Loqi还在喃喃低语着什么，一只手绕过Cor的肩膀但仍然顽固地拽着他的领子，另一只手抱在他腰上，连脚都勾在他腿上。</p><p>如果Cor没感受到大腿外侧传来的热度和时轻时重的压力，那这些都不是问题。</p><p>Cor站在客厅里，低头看Loqi：“我不知道你对男人有这种兴趣。”</p><p>这么隐晦的句子对被酒精充斥着的大脑来说太为难了。</p><p>“哈？”Loqi皱起眉头，但很快舒展开来，“啊。”</p><p>Loqi的手向下滑到Cor裆部，勾勒着Cor的轮廓。Cor在及时抓住那只手之前起了反应，Loqi发出笑声。</p><p>“我说，你会不会啊？”</p><p>Cor不知道他们是怎么纠缠到卧室去的。</p><p>--</p><p>Loqi的手抚过Cor的阴茎， 他的头埋得很低， Cor能感受到灼热的呼吸打在鼠蹊部。</p><p>尽管Loqi难得安静地什么都没说， 但Cor还是有种怪诞的，被验货的错觉。Loqi的脸颊从根部滑到顶端， 前液沾上他的脸， 蹭出一道濡湿的痕迹。柔软的触感令挺立的阴茎颤动着。Loqi扶正柱身，重重地舔了一口龟头。粗糙的舌苔快速地掠过最敏感的部分，Cor一瞬间想要挺腰喂到他喉咙深处， 但最后只是蹭过了Loqi的嘴角。Loqi单手褪掉了自己的上衣，又用手摸索进Cor衣服与皮肤间的缝隙。Cor腰间一阵发紧， 在Loqi能创造出更多滚烫感受之前脱掉了自己的衣裤。Loqi的蓝眼睛有点迷离地眯起来， 但不难看出其中的满意神色。</p><p>他赤裸地伏在Cor身上， 右手伸向自己的后穴。手指尖刚扣进还紧缩着的穴口，就忽然抽了出来。</p><p>Loqi跨坐在Cor的腰上， 问道：“我的润滑剂呢?”</p><p>......</p><p>好在Loqi不是真的需要回答， 他很快从衣服的不知道那个角落里翻出了必需品。Cor在他拧开旋盖之前伸手拿了过去，挤在自己的手指上。</p><p>醉酒的人反应迟钝，手下没轻没重说不定自己还意识不到疼。</p><p>Loqi却是无论如何也不肯好好躺下。他的胳膊搭在Cor肩上， 跪立着贴得更近。Cor的下巴蹭到他的胸口， 他被胡茬扎到想要躲开， 却被Cor放在他腰上的手固定住了。</p><p>“别乱动。”Cor低哑的声音响起。</p><p>伸进后穴的手指上带着冰凉的液体， 刺激着Loqi绷直腰身。Cor的指腹一寸寸划过内壁， 寻找着凸起的那一点。Cor有规律地按压着， 又一根手指从入口挤入， 把紧紧含<br/>着手指的穴口撑得更开。Loqi积极地呻吟了一声， 把腿分得更开， 鼓励着Cor进一步动作。</p><p>两个人凑得更近了， Loqi比刚刚还要亲密地挨蹭着他的皮肤。Loqi勃起的阴茎压在Cor的腹部， 不住地摩擦着。Cor很配合地抽送着手指， 不断扩张着逐渐柔软下来的入<br/>口。</p><p>“差不多了吧?”Loqi喘息着想拨开Cor的手， 又握住他的分身， 上下撸动几下。没等Cor回答， 他就吞了吞口水，沉下腰让Cor的阴茎填满他渴望抚慰的肠道。Loqi扬起头，上下律动着身体。后穴不断吞吐着柱身，龟头冠状的部分一下下刮过前列腺，令他的喘息越发剧烈。阴茎被温暖潮湿地包裹起来， Cor能感受到肠道蠕动着的揉弄。阴茎顶开闭塞的甬道挤到深处，又一下子退回入口，让穴口紧绷着勒在冠状沟。</p><p>Cor用手扶住Loqi的腰， 配合着他的节奏挺动着。但这种默契很快就被打破了。Cor动作的频率越来越快， 他一手扶在Loqi脑后， 一手压着Loqi的肩膀想把他放平， 换个方便他出力的姿势。被按倒的Loqi不甘示弱地勾着Cor的脖子， 腿也环在他的腰上。他努力地收缩着后穴，挤压着里面炽热的硬度。Cor闷哼了一声， 加快了攻势。凸起的那一点备受关照，重重的顶弄暴雨般袭来。*</p><p>“啊...”Loqi绷直了身体， 毫不掩饰地享受欢愉。他拽过</p><p>Cor的手按在自己的阴茎上磨蹭， Cor很好说话地替他揉弄敏感得颤抖着的龟头，感受着手中的柱身在他的侍弄下又肿胀了一圈。Loqi的呻吟一声高过一声， Cor皱着眉直起上身， 用另一只手捂住Loqi的嘴。</p><p>“别扰民。”</p><p>Loqi不满地挣扎， 泄愤似的咬住Cor的手。他的阴茎却与主人的意志完全相反地攀到快感的顶峰，射出糜白的精液弄脏了Cor的腰腹。</p><p>Loqi的身体软了下来， 就连Cor把手上的精液抹到他脸颊上的时候，他也只是哼哼了几声。肠道仍然热情地蠕动着， 将Cor的阴茎紧紧裹住。</p><p>Cor拾高Loqi的屁股， 往更深处撞去， 让Loqi把他完全包裹住。</p><p>未经开发过的地方被开拓， Loqi不适得想蹬腿， 但Cor固定住了他的双腿，让他只能发出说不清是欢愉还是难受的呻吟声。Loqi报复般的抬手拧着Cor的乳头， 手从胸口<br/>一直滑上肩膀。快感一波接一波地冲击着他，让他喘息着收紧了缠在Cor腰上的腿。</p><p>他们两个结合得更加紧密了。</p><p>--</p><p>平心而论，这不能算是个特别糟糕的夜晚。Loqi望着眼前陌生的天花板，试图让自己冷静下来。首先，起码我痛痛快快地为我生活在“隔壁Lucis的Leonis教授”阴影里的这几年出了一口恶气。</p><p>其次，我把Cor Leonis睡了。</p><p>我怎么就把他睡了啊？！</p><p>Loqi怀着最后的期望穿好衣服，拖着疲惫的身躯来到窗边，伸出一只颤抖的手掀开了窗帘。</p><p>Cor家住二楼。</p><p>跳楼死不了，爬窗摔断腿。 </p><p>Loqi绝望地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>门外传来的油烹的声音昭示了Cor的位置。该面对的还是要面对的，Loqi拉开房门，深吸了一口气（Cor的料理还挺香），朝声源走去。</p><p>“醒了？”</p><p>------</p><p>一句话番外：</p><p>回到学校后，Loqi发现他把润滑剂落在Cor家了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>